The Mad Captain
by sfordcar
Summary: Kirk Disappears but when he returns he is not the same. Last Chapter Now Online!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(On The Bridge).

"Captain we are now in Unknown space," said Mr. Checkov.

"Jim, scanners are picking up some form of life," explained Mr. Spock.

"Well Mr. Spock what about it," asked Kirk.

"I believe it's coming straight towards us."

"Well then you better…," all of a sudden Captain Kirk Disappears.

"Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk has gone," Explained Uhura.

"Fascinating."

Dr. McCoy is by the doors and says, "Well you green blooded Sherman tank! Jims gone and all you can say is fascinating."

"Doctor this really isn't the time Our Captain has gone."

"I'm aware of that Spock."

"Mr. Sulu stay in this region of space."

"Aye, Sir," Replied Sulu.

Captains Log Stardate Unknown, This Is Mr. Spock Recording, Captain Kirk is Missing, If he is alive is Unknown. 

(In The Briefing Room).

"We all understand that the captain has gone but the question I am bringing forward to you is can we get him back?" asked Mr. Spock.

Mr Scott replied, "Aye well, if our scanners find any form of life we can try and beam it aboard, but it has been two hours Mr Spock."

(Uhura on the screen).

"Mr. Spock Captain Kirk has signalled in, that he is aboard."

"Fascinating."

* * *

I'm Sorry it's a bit short, I will try and get Chapter 2 up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(Uhura on the screen).

"He is on the bridge sir."

Mr. Spock walks swiftly to the turbo lift.

"Bridge."

The doors open, "Jim!" Spock shouts.

"What do you want Spock?" Jim asked.

"Too see you Captain, you did disappear."

"And."

"What Happened?"

"I can't be bothered to tell you!"

The crew looks at each other and then Captain Kirk.

"Jim, shall we look around to find that life form, find out why it happened, or do you know?" Spock asked.

"I know nothing, lets just go with your idea but how will it help, I'm here now."

"Very well captain, we shall stay here, maybe you should make an entry into your log."

"Do I have too, I can't be bothered."

"I think you should Jim!"

The Lift Doors open, McCoy walks in.

"Captains Log, Stardate, something, I have come back and that's it you stupid log, I'm sick of speaking into a computer all of the time!"

Spock walks over to McCoy.

"Spock, is that the Jim Kirk you know?" McCoy Whispers.

"He does seem different Doctor, Maybe he's tired and needs rest." Spock Replies.

"Jim, why don't you go to your quarters?" McCoy asked.

"Great idea doc maybe I can get some shuteye." Kirk shouts, then walk's out in a mood.

* * *

I will try and get Chapter 3 up soon, Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(On the bridge).

"Well, I'm going down to sickbay," McCoy explained.

"Doctor, in about two hours, examine the Captain," Spock replied.

McCoy left and Spock went to his scanner.

Two hours later, Dr. McCoy called for Kirk over the communicator. "Captain Kirk, would you join me in sickbay, please?" he asked. "Jim, would you _please_ come to sickbay?"

After McCoy repeated himself several times, Kirk woke up.

"You want me, do you, Doctor?"

"Yes Jim—" he could not finish his sentence, for Kirk started to smash and kick his computer. "Jim!" he shouted. "McCoy to bridge."

"Spock here."

"I asked for Jim. He answered, but now I can't get through to him."

"I'll go down there and speak to him." Spock ran to the turbolift, and when he got out he walked to Kirk's quarters.

He found Kirk smashing his head on the desk continually.

"Captain."

"Spock, help."

* * *

I will try and get Chapter 4 up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(In Kirks quarters).

"Jim, I will take you to sickbay," explained Mr. Spock. He picked up a weeping Captain Kirk and carried heroically him to sickbay. When he walked into sickbay with Kirk in his arms, McCoy turned around.

"Spock…Jim…what happened?" McCoy asked.

"I went to the captain's quarters and found his computer smashed and found him banging his head on the desk continuously."

"Spock…Bones…help me," Kirk mumbled.

"I'll give you this sedative, it will help you to calm down," McCoy explained. Spock laid Kirk down on the bed and McCoy gave him the injection.

"What can we do, Spock?" asked McCoy.

"There is only one thing to do: find the life form that took Jim away. I'll be on the bridge if you need me, McCoy."

* * *

I Will try and get Chapter 5 up soon thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(On the Bridge).

"Mr. Spock, sensors are picking up some kind of wessel," reported Chekov.

"Where?"

"It is moving too fast to locate it."

"Mr. Spock, we are being hailed," explained Uhura.

"On screen."

"It's audio only."

"On speaker."

Uhura pressed the button and a deep, cruel voice said, "U.S.S. Enterprise, we know you are looking for us. We are responsible for what happened to your Captain, and we are deciding what to do about this situation. Stay in this region of space. We will contact you in one hour."

"Mr. Spock, the wessel has disappeared," told Checkov.

"Mr. Sulu, make us stay here."

Spock contacted Sickbay. "Doctor, we have found them. They tell us that they will come here in one hour to resolve the situation."

"But Spock, it could be a trap."

"It is our only chance to help the captain."

"Is it logical, Spock?"

Spock remained silent for a couple of seconds. "Spock out."

* * *

I will try and get Chapter 6 up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(In Sickbay)

Sickbay's doors opened and Spock walked through. "Dr. McCoy, please wake the Captain," Spock ordered.

"But Spock, when he's awake he appears to be under a lot of stress."

"I wish to tell him about what is happening."

McCoy injected Kirk with a drug and he woke up.

"Bones…Spock, what's going on?" Kirk asked.

"I brought you to Sickbay, remember, Jim?" Spock explained.

"Yes, I remember."

"We have found the aliens that captured you. They say that in about 30 minutes they will resolve the situation," McCoy told Kirk.

"Approximately 27 minutes, 30 seconds left," Spock said.

"No, Spock it could be a trap. The safety of the ship and its crew comes first."

"Jim, I will not leave you in this state!" Spock shouted in a human way.

"You know, Spock, even though I'm like this, I can still tell when you act like a human."

"I see no reason to insult me. After all, I am helping you."

"No, Spock, save the ship. Not me!"

"Dr. McCoy, please put the captain to sleep again and prepare him to meet the aliens."

Spock walked out.

"Do want to sleep, Jim?"

"Well, I do feel very stressed. Bones, before I go to sleep, make sure you keep an eye on Spock."

"Sure Jim."

McCoy injected Kirk.

* * *

Thank you for Reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(On the Bridge) 

"Mr. Spock, an hour has passed," Uhura told Spock.

"The aliens should arrive soon," Spock explained.

"Sir, ve have contact with a wessel," said Chekov.

"Sir, we're receiving audio contact," Uhura told Spock.

"On speaker."

The same deep, cruel voice appeared. "U.S.S. Enterprise, you have ten minutes to prepare your captain. We have scanned your ship and it appears you have some form of primitive transporting device. We have sent the coordinates to its computer."

"I'm going to the sickbay. Tell Mr. Scott that he is in command," Spock ordered and then went to the turbolift.

The turbolift doors open and he ran to Sickbay.

The Sickbay doors opened. "Dr. McCoy, wake the captain. We have ten minutes to get him transported to the alien ship."

McCoy gave Kirk a drug and he awoke.

"Jim, it's me, McCoy. We have to transport you to the alien ship."

"Ok, Bones, help me up."

Spock and McCoy lifted the Captain up and then walked to the turbo lift. "Transporter room."

The doors opened and they walked to the transporter room.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Spock asked.

"Yes sir," the transporter chief replied.

Spock walked onto the transporter with Kirk. "Spock, you're not going too!" McCoy said.

"Yes I am, Doctor."

"Then I'm coming too," replied Dr. McCoy.

"Very well doctor. Energize."

They beamed into a brig and in the corner sat a big cat with a big brain, he had a small body but his head was huge, his brain stuck out, it looked very intelligent.

"Welcome to our ship. You will remain in here at this time until we decide whether or not to help you," it said, laughed in an evil way, and left.

"We appear to be trapped here," Spock said.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(In the brig)

"Spock, try the communicator," McCoy said.

"I was just about to, Doctor," Spock replied.

Spock flipped open his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise, Spock to Enterprise--" (only interference is heard) "Come in Enterprise. It's no use, Doctor."

"Spock, you get us out of this mess," Kirk snapped and then hit him.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted.

"I…I'm sorry, Spock."

"Doctor, let's get him onto that bed."

Spock and McCoy helped Jim to a bed in the corner of the room.

"What can we do, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Sit and wait, Doctor. The creature did tell us to wait here while they decided whether or not to help the captain."

"And if they don't, we're already probably far away from the Enterprise. How can we be saved?"

Suddenly the brig door opened and the cat-like creatures walked through.

"You creatures, you will follow us."

Spock and McCoy walked over to Kirk and helped him up. They followed the cats up a long corridor to a big door. The doors were opened and through the doors in front of them was a big chair with an old cat sat on it.

"Creatures, we have not yet decided to help you, though I believe we should," the Commander stated.

One of the other cats stepped forward. "Sir, let's not help these vile things."

"Vile things!" McCoy shouted.

"Quiet, creature," the same cat replied. "Let's kill them."

Kirk and McCoy gulped.

"Maybe we should kill them," the Commander said.

The cat that wanted to kill them grabbed some form of gun and fired at Kirk.

"Jim!" Spock shouted and pushed Kirk out of the way. The bullet hit the commander.

"What have I done?" the cat shouted.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(In the hall)

Two Cats went to look at the commander. "We need a medic!" one of them shouted.

"Are any of you medics?" another shouted, pointing at Kirk, Spock and McCoy.

"Bones," Kirk said, "is there anything you can do?"

"I'm a doctor, not a vet!" McCoy snapped.

"You, human, look at our commander please!" a Cat shouted.

McCoy walked over to the commander and felt for a pulse.

"Doctor, is there a pulse?" Spock asked.

"Bones?" Kirk asked.

"He's dead Jim!"

Kirk, Spock and McCoy were not sure what to do.

"We need to appoint a new leader," one of the Cats announced. "But first we must kill the murderer!"

Many of the Cats grabbed their weapons and fired at the Cat. He fell to the ground. There was not much left of him.

"Who is next in line to be commander?" a Cat asked.

"Well, he was, but now…" A Cat grabbed a list. "It is I, I am your new commander."

"All hail the Commander, all hail the Commander, all hail the Commander," all of the Cats shouted.

"And my first order will be to imprison the humans for testing."

Kirk, Spock and McCoy's eyes were filled with horror as the Cats grabbed their guns and escorted them back to the brig.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, Please Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(On the bridge of the _Enterprise_)

"Captain's Log, Lt. Commander Scott in temporary command. We still have no idea where the Captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are. The alien ship warped out of this area and we didn't get a chance to follow it. We believe the alien ship has the power to travel at warp 11."

"Sir, what are ve going to do?" Chekov asked.

"Laddie, take a good look out that viewing screen, it's a big area. Where do you want to go?" Scotty replied.

"I don't know sir."

"Well, we can leave and go looking for them, or we can stay here and hope the aliens come back."

"I think we should stay here, Chekov." Sulu said.

"Vell I suppose ve should."

"Aye, we will stay here and continue sensor scans," Scotty decided.

(In the brig of the alien ship)

"Damn it Spock, haven't you got any ideas yet to get us out of here?" McCoy asked.

"I do not have ideas, Doctor, I have theories," Spock replied.

"I don't care, you half-breed, get us out of here!" Kirk shouted.

"Easy Jim," McCoy said.

"The problem is, if we leave here, we may not get the captain back to normal," Spock explained.

"Well then we need to escape, take Jim to some kind of medical room, and try to get him fixed up," McCoy stated.

"And where, Doctor, is this medical room?" Spock asked.

"We need to find out. If we could capture one of the cats when he is bringing our food you could do a Vulcan mind-meld, escape and find the medical room!" McCoy planned.

"That, Doctor, is a very good idea."

"Well thank you, Spock."

"I can't take much more of this. Less talk more action gentlemen!" Kirk said.

"We have two minutes four seconds before feeding time. The problem is, how do we get back to the Enterprise?" Spock asked.

"We will deal with that problem when we get to it." McCoy said.

"That is most illogical Doctor, we could get stuck in a horrible situation."

"We don't have the time to think about that. Lets get ready!"

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Trek, its characters or anything to do with it; this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(In the brig) 

The door opened while Spock hid behind it and the cat walked through. Spock pinched his shoulder.

"Well done Spock!" Dr. McCoy said.

"Why thank you, Doctor."

"When will he come out of it?"

"Now."

The cat woke up and Spock placed his hand on the cat's head and began a Vulcan Mind-Meld.

"Our minds are merging, we are one, medical room, deck five section B, the control room…heavily guarded," Spock said from the cat's mind.

"Spock, find out about an armory."

"Armory, deck three section C."

"Where is the control room?"

"Control room, deck one, section A."

Spock snapped out of the meld and pinched the cat's shoulder again.

"Who's going to take his gun?" Kirk asked.

"I think I should," Spock said as he picked up the gun.

"Why you, Spock? Protecting your life?"

"Merely my logical decision, as I am the best at using the gun."

All of a sudden the door reopened. Spock got his weapon and fired at the cat that had a gun.

"Your weapon, Doctor," Spock said.

"Why not mine?" Kirk asked.

"Because you are crazy and you could go mad with it. Let's go!"

Kirk, Spock and McCoy snuck around to the turbolift and walked through.

"Please select your destination," a computer said.

"Where to, Spock?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"The armoury would be the most logical destination."

"We wish to go to the armoury," Dr. McCoy told the computer.

"Please select the deck and sector."

"Deck three section C."

"Confirmed."

The turbolift shook and then they arrived.

They held their weapons out in front of them.

"Let's select the best weapons."

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy browsed through the weapons for a while and picked the most suitable.

"Jim, I'm going to give you another shot. It should stop you from going mad with that thing."

McCoy injected Kirk, and the three went back to the turbolift.

"Please select your destination."

"Deck five section B."

The turbo lift moved and the doors opened. The three saw a cat working on a computer. Spock walked up and grabbed the cat's gun.

"Do they all have to carry weapons?" Dr. McCoy said. "I sure wouldn't want these as pets!"

"Who are you, this is a restricted area…It's you, the Captain of the alien ship. I tested your brain."

"What's wrong with his brain?" Spock asked.

"There was a problem with my equipment. I left some machinery in there."

"Well, you had better get these mechanical things out of his brain!"

"Well, it's dangerous. It could make his brain worse."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Kirk said.

"Very well, but only if you won't kill me."

"We won't."

Kirk sat on a chair. He was injected and fell asleep.

McCoy walked over to watch. "Spock, I think your catchphrase will be useful here."

"Fascinating."

Kirk's face began to twitch slightly.

"This is dangerous. I may not be able to save your Captain."

"Keep trying." Spock said.

Minutes passed and the cat doctor pulled lots of machinery out of Kirk's brain.

About an hour passed.

"That's the best I can do."

Kirk woke up. "Spock…Bones."

"Jim, how do you feel?"

"Well, fine, I feel normal again!"

"Well done, Doctor," Dr. McCoy said.

Spock walked over to the cat doctor and pinched his shoulder. "Right, now to the control room," Spock said.

"It's going to be difficult, though. It's heavily guarded. Well, it's a good thing we've got Jim back." Dr. McCoy said.

The three walked to the turbo lift.

"Please select your destination."

"Deck one, section A."

They got their guns ready and the door opened.

"What the…" one of the cats shouted.

"The humans, they are here! Shoot at will."

One cat nearly hit Kirk but the three kept on shooting. They managed to get most of the cats but many still remained. Kirk and Spock managed to get them all.

"Jim."

Kirk looked around and saw a badly wounded McCoy.

"BONES! Spock, can you handle the helm?"

"I believe so." Spock ran to the helm and saw that there was a flight history logged on there. He plotted a course back to where they had been.

"Bones, I'll keep talking to you, don't let go. Spock have you set a course back to the Enterprise?"

"Yes, Captain. Fortunately there was a flight history program on the helm computer."

"Jim…I haven't got long. What if the Enterprise is no longer there?" said a weak McCoy.

"Bones, if I know Scotty, he will be there. Where else would there be to go?"

"Jim, I want you to know I have always been your friend, and you too, Spock. I know you may not have liked me because of all those arguments you lost, but I am your friend."

McCoy was now too weak to speak.

"Captain, it's the _Enterprise_."

"Good. Hold on, Bones, the _Enterprise _is here."

"We are being hailed."

"Alien vessel, this is the chief engineer currently in command of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Return our captain, first officer and doctor at once or we will open fire."

"_U.S.S. Enterprise_, this is Mr. Spock. We need to be beamed aboard immediately. Have Nurse Chapel and medics ready to help Dr. McCoy."

Suddenly cats beamed into the control room.

"So you die, humans!"

The cats opened fire but Kirk, Spock and McCoy beamed aboard the _Enterprise_.

Nurse Chapel and the medics arrived and put Dr. McCoy on the rolling bed. They rushed him to sickbay and Kirk and Spock ran behind.

In sickbay Nurse Chapel began the operation.

"Can you do it, Nurse?"

"I think so. I have seen Dr. McCoy operate many times."

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Scotty said over the intercom.

"Kirk here."

"The alien ship is turning. It's ready to attack!"

"Destroy that ship. In the condition we left it in, it will be easy."

An hour passed and Dr. McCoy made it through the operation.

(On the Bridge)

Kirk and Spock were talking when McCoy walked through the turbolift doors.

"Bones, glad to see you back on your feet."

"Yes, I'm pleased I made it. Spock, on the alien ship I said you were my friend."

"And, Doctor?"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"No."

"You pointed eared, green blooded…"

"Bones, I have something to say. Thank you, both of you."

"A pleasure Jim. Spock, would you like to comment on your humanitarian acting in this matter?"

"Humanitarian, Doctor? No, merely the logical way to act to help a starship commander."

"That computer won't admit to anything."

"Ahead warp factor three Mr. Sulu."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, please post a final review. 


End file.
